Russia's Fallen Star
by TouchDownTurnAround
Summary: When Russia makes a wish about love on a rare red star will his wish come true?
1. Prologue

Epilogue

One dark and especially lonely night the embodiment of Russia Looked up into the star filled sky. One start in particular caught his eye, it was a rare and absolutely beautiful red star and remember an old story he once heard. It was said that if you wish on a lone red star your wish would be granted. "I wish that I had someone to love, to hold, and to keep warm, someone who isn't afraid of me." He sighed, turning around just as the red star fell from the midnight blue sky. Russia started striding towards his large and lonely house. Laying in the snow just a few yards in front of him is a pale girl with midnight blue, almost black, straight hair, dressed in a long shimmering red strapless dress. Russia's heart skipped a beat, he knew that she would freeze in these harsh, sub-zero winters of the northern part of Russia. He wrapped his strong arms around her small body and carried her bridal style to his house. 'Maybe my wish will come true.' Russia hopefully thinks to himself.

**A/N **

**I hope you all liked it. Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter One - Introdutions

_Hello my lovely readers! I have decided to re start this story and have more of a plot to it. Thank you all for your reviews and ideas. Sorry for the wait! Now. Without further to do Russia's Fallen Star. Please read my other story England's Younger Sister, I would really appreciate it. Copy-write 2013_

All I see is darkness. I was wished on. Normally you would just give the human their wish and go on watching the Earth rotate and the human's go on with their busy little lives. However there are some rare occasions where the wish is too great just to grant, for example to find a person to love who isn't intimidated or scared of the wisher, the star that is wished on falls to Earth and either finds the wisher someone to love or the star themselves falls in love with the wisher. The situation where the star falls in love with the wisher is very uncommon but it still happens. The star still has all their abilities that come with being a star, such as controlling different elements, but cannot return to the sky until the human they fell in love with dies. The man who wished on me not only asked for something I could not just grant but he is also the personification of the country Russia, Ivan Braginski.

My eyes slowly open and I see a crème canopy over me. I turn my head and see four guys rushing around the room, one has long brown hair and is cleaning random things, a short boy-like one is moving clothes and furniture around, the tallest one with glasses is making a checklist and is ordering the other two around, the last guy wit none other than Ivan Braginski, the man who wished on me. He is probably the most handsome, yet lonely one out of the group. I move to sit up, scaring the socks off the three men working.

"Wait! You shouldn't be moving just yet, your body still needs to recover!" the boy with long brown hair rushes over but stops when he sees that all my injuries are gone.

"Thank you for your concern however I am fine now." I smile, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, letting the full, floor-length skirt of my shimmering red ball gown reach my feet.

"You will tell me who you are. Da?" Ivan asks me with a silly, childlike smile on his face.

"Da. I am Mishka. It's nice to meet the man who wished on me, Ivan." I greet the tall russian and watch his light purple eyes widen in surprise.

"You will tell me what you mean by wishing on you. Da?" Ivan asks in his adorable childish way, filled with curosidy as a purple aura starts form around him.

"You silly humans," I quietly scoff to myself before continuing, "I am the red start you wished on earlier this evening. I had to come down here because the thing you wished for was too much for me to simply grant." I flip my annoying hip length blue curls over my shoulder and with for Ivan's response.

"You will tell me what we have to do so I can have my wish. Da?" He smiles childishly and sits on the bed beside me. I smile and sigh, lightly laughing under my breath.

"I have to get you to fall in love with someone. Whether it be someone else or myself, it doesn't matter as long as you fall in love." I smile looking into Ivan's lavender eyes, that are shining with happiness and determination. The three other boys just look at me in shock. The phone suddenly starts ringing, efficiently breaking the awkward silence. Toris, the personification of Lithuania, answers it and immediately sweat drops with dispair growing around him.

"M-Mr. R-Russia, it's M-Mr. A-America. H-he wants t-to talk to y-you." Toris studders and starts shaking in fear as Ivan's purple aura starts to appear. I honnestly don't know why the Baltic states are so afraid of Ivan. Sure he can be intimidating and all but underneath that facade he is really sweet and quite childish. Wait... Did I really just think that? I mentally facepalm myself. Truth be told I've been watching Ivan for a while and I can relate to how he feels with all the other countries afraid of him and making fun of Ivan. That's what has happened between the other stars and I. I am one of the rare red stars and the other more ordinary stars are afraid of me and shun me for who I am and what powers I hold.

"Ms. Mishka?" the sweet childish voice of Ravis, the personification of Latvia, pulls me out of my thought.

"Yes Ravis?" I smile lovingly, looking into the young boy's bright eyes.

"Ummmm... Mr. Russia would like you to go to a world meeting with him and he was also wondering if you wanted to go into Moscow with Lithuania and I in order to get some clothes." The small Latvian boy smiles at me. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and grin before replying.

"Tell Ivan that I would love to accompany him. I will also go with you and Lithuania, oh and before I forget, there is no need to put miss before my name. I want to be your friend, there is no need to formalities like that, tell Lithuania that when you see him next." Ravis is so excited he pulld me to my feet and to the main hall where Toris is patiently waiting. Ravis excitedly tell Toris what I told him and they both nod and smile brightly.

"Here's a jacket for you to wear Mishka!" Ravis optimistically holds out a beige coat, like the one that Russia wears and helps me put it on.

"Thank you Ravis, that was very sweet of you!" I grin and flick my hair of of the coat, stepping toward the door.

"Let's go!" Toris brightly smiles and the three of us step out into the harsh and frigid russian weather.


	3. Russia has feelings?

Ivan's POV

I watch the small group leave my large, cold mansion. I go back into my large study and begin organizing all the paper work strewn over my desk and putting into my dark leather suitcase. My thoughts automatically go to the beautiful girl that I had the great honor of meeting earlier today. This particular girl is different compared to all the other women out there. She is quiet spirited but has a fire in her eyes, she isn't scared of me, she is caring towards my subordinates, her porcelain skin is absolutely flawless, her dark blue hair at the roots that fades to a light blue at the ends, her dazzling red eyes, bright red full lips, and everything! She is perfect! She understands me and is not at all like my sister Belarus. I just hope that Belarus will accept that I am falling in love with Mishka and not try to kill my love or try anything.

My thoughts turn to the World Meeting that is just a few days away, that idiot America just finalized the date and location of this month's meeting. It's in four days and in Venice, Italy, of all places. One thing that will make this trip 100% better is the fact that Mishka is coming with me. I just hope that the other countries don't offend my precious Mishka otherwise they will meet my good friend Mr. Pipe. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol. I grow furious at just the thought of some idiot like America saying something bad to my beautiful sunflower. I will always protect her and try my hardest to make her the happiest girl in the whole world, no the whole universe!

I walk into my room and immediately smell her delicious scent of my favorite flower, sunflowers! I miss her welcoming presence and melodious voice as I begin packing all the clothes and other things I would need for the meeting. My mind soon floats to what kind of clothes she would buy. She looked stunning in the shimmering red ball gown I found her in but I know that she cannot wear that all the time and will need some other clothes as well as undergarments. I lightly blush at the thought and cannot wait until they come back, not just to see what Mishka bought but to see how she likes my city of Moscow.

I quickly finish my packing and go into my sister Belarus's old room and find one of her old suitcases so Mishka can put her new clothes in it and have some privacy. I think I have fallen in love with this mysterious girl from the stars.


	4. Shopping!

Mishka's POV

After a short ride We arrive in the bustling capital city of Russia, the one and only Moscow. Toris drops Ravis and I off in front of a department store before going to park the car somewhere. Ravis is beaming and happily holding my hand, softly bouncing beside me in excitement. I smile and chuckle, softly messing up his hair as Toris calmly, but enthusiastically, walked up to us.

"Are you ready Mishka?" Toris brightly smiles and takes my other hand, I nod and we step into the huge store. They both immediately pull me over to the woman's section. I feel overwhelmed with all the bright colors and styles of the clothes. A sales lady comes over and places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You look like you need some help," She smiles and I nod, watching Toris and Ravis run around trying to find something that would look good but end up pulling out the most, sorry to say this, hideous clothes I have ever laid my eyes on, "I think that your brothers had better run some other errands." we both laugh and walk over to where the two boys are.

"I don't need any help, you can go and get the groceries." I smile and they nod happily before running out of the store. The sales lady and I laugh in amusement while walking over to the dresses section.

"My name is Anya, what is yours?" she asks as we both look through the endless racks of different color and style dresses.

"I'm Mishka, it's nice to meet you Anya," I smile and find the perfect dress, gently picking up the plastic hanger and holding it up to me, "what do you think?" Anya's eyes widen and her smile brightens.

"I knew that the Lolita style would look amazing on you!" She squeals in a slightly higher pitch , grabbing my wrist and excitedly pulling me over to a section dedicated just to the Lolita style. After 30-ish minutes of chatting and pulling out dresses that are adorable and trying them on, in the conviently placed dressing rooms, we are ready to move on to the underwear and pj's section. After 15 minutes we found out my size and got some undergarments, two white nightgowns, some sweat pants, two bags of Lolita style socks, and a few pairs of white stockings. We then make a quick stop to get me a pair of jeans and some simple t-shirts, on our way to the shoes section. We quickly pick out a pair of black Mary Jane's and some combat books. We have just finished when Toris and Ravis come up, apparently all done grocery shopping, all four of us head up to the check out where Anya expertly rings up all my things before giving me the employee discount and exchanging numbers with me.

"Call me whenever you get the chance! I would love to get together with you again!" Anya smiles and waves goodbye.

"I certainly will!" I call back to her as we exit the store, the car is parked on the road, waiting for us to get in and head home. Ravis and Toris quickly put my bags in the trunk and help me into the back seat.

"Do you have everything you need?" Toris questions, starting up the car and preparing to pull out into traffic.

"Yes I do." I simply reply, and we pull out into the busy traffic, beginning the long ride home. I don't even notice as I slowly dose off, due to the rocking movement of the car. The next thing I know I am being gently shaken awake. No matter how hard I try my eyes simply will not open, I hear hushed whispers before strong arms lift my light body and carry me bridal-style.


	5. Cuddles!

Russia's POV

I am knitting a blue scarf for my Mishka when Lithuania bursts into my study. "Mr. Russia, Mishka fell asleep and we cannot wake her up! What should we do?" He asks me, sounding worried. I stand up, placing my knitting on my desk, and stride out of the study and down to the driveway, where the car is parked and the Baltics are unloading all of the bags from the vehicle.

"I am going to carry her in and put her to bed. I will have no disturbances, da?" I smile and open up the car door, slowly slipping my arm under her dress covered thighs and the other behind her shoulders, before gently lifting her fragile, doll-like, body into my arms and cradling her against my chest. I cautiously stride inside the house and into my large bedroom, tenderly placing her on my huge king sized bed. Lithuania sets down the last of her bags of clothes and silently walks out of the room, leaving me and the girl I have secretly fallen for, all alone. I am just about to slide her body under the thick covers, when she rolls over on her side and opens her beautiful red eyes.

"Oh hi Ivan." Her bubbly voice greets me as she rubs her eyes with the heel of her palm, like a little kid. I smile and look into her eyes.

"Shopping went well, da?" I ask her and she nods sleepily.


	6. Belarus likes pancakes! WHat!

Mishka's POV

I wake up the next morning, warm and comfortable, feeling completely refreshed. I feel something heavy around my middle and look down to see Ivan's arm in a death grip around my waist. I glance at the alarm clock and see that it is 6:29 AM, I sigh and the machine begins it annoying, ritualistic rant. Ivan's arm swings over and pounds the snooze button, his large purple eyes flick open and a genuine smile graces his features.

"Good morning мой подсолнечника (my sunflower)!" He happily greets me, wrapping both arms around my waist and pulling me into a warm and loving hug, all the while bringing me to his bare torso.

"Good morning Ivan!" I giggle at his childish act of saying hello, and smile while hugging him back. Ivan sits up while hugging me and strokes my long curls.

"Would you like some breakfast Mishka?" He questions and plays with my hair, making shivers run down my spine.

"Yes I would." I softly laugh as the tall Russian scoops me up in his arms, areful that my thick nightgown is covering me, and strides downstairs to his large fully equiped kitchen. Ivan sets me on one of the extra tall counters before cooking blini (thin pancakes), setting out rye bread, butter jam, and various fruits and vegetables. The air soon fills with delicious smells and Ivan walks over and picks me up again, this time depositing me on a tall chair, serving the food right after, then sitting down and lighting... candles? I just giggle at the thought of a candle lit breakfast, not dinner, and take a bite of the delicious food.

"Do you like it?" Ivan ponders also taking a bite and savoring the flavor. I swing my legs like a little kid as I finish chewing.

"Yes! These are delicious and I love the idea of a candle lit breakfast." I laugh, enjoying the moment before the kitchen door is broken down and I see a girl with long white blond hair, and a bow on top of her bangs.

"Brother, who is she?" The girl, Belarus I think, asks in a creepy voice. I smile and look her over.

"I am Mishka." I tell her because Ivan is currently not capable of speaking out of fear. I am no longer afraid of her simply because if the fact that I have watched and examined her actions, personality, and weaknesses just in case something like this would happen. She pulls out her knives and stalks over to me, probably planning my demise, however I have no intention of dieing nor can I die.

"What is your relation with Big Brother?" Belarus growls protectively. I smirk evily and lean in to whisper in her ear my answer.

"I am his girlfriend."

_Hello my lovely readers! I need an idea about how Belarus should act/how the fight should commence. Please Review! It helps me put these chapters out faster! From August 7th -16th I will be in Alaska on a cruise so I will not update during that time. Thanks a bunch!_


	7. Friends?

Mishka's POV

Belarus's eyes widen then narrow in rage, like a predator glaring at its new prey. She suddenly grabs my shoulders and swings me into a wall, making me cough up a bit of blood

" I am the one Big Brother is going to marry!" She screeches, as I stand up and wipe the blood from my lips. I grin and begin laughing manically, dashing over to a block full of butcher knives and grabbing the sharpest one.

"I can tell you right now that your Big Brother will never marry you." I laugh, as Belarus charges at me, swinging her long, sharp, dagger-like, knives in hope that they will fatally wound me. I easily dodge the attack and hit one of the pressure points that will temporarily immobilize her, however she does not go down. Belarus turns around and slices my back, making blood seep through the sliced black material. I am now fed up with this fight and decide to end it. I spin on the balls of my feet and hit all the immobilizing pressure points on her body faster than you can say 'Da'. The girl immediately falls down and I stand over her.

"Let me go you..." I cover her mouth, knowing that she was going to start cussing me out, and smile, tsking.

"You are too rough and demanding with your love. If you were more gentle and patient then you could find a really great guy that will truly love you for who you are. I know you are terrified of rejection but you have to take a chance. You are loyal and passionate beyond belief, any guy that has a good head on his shoulders would love to have you for a girlfriend, but only if you do not force it. Love has to come by itself. You cannot control it." I explain and she immediately bursts into tears. I hug her and stroke her hair, comforting the sobbing young woman. After 10 or 15 minutes of crying her sobs slow and she looks me in the eyes, able to move a bit because the immobilization has worn off a bit.

"Do you really think that I can find someone?" She asks me in a small, childlike voice. I rub her back and smile.

"Yes, you just have to wait and let the boys chase after you." I smile at her as she regains all her movement and hugs me, burying her head in my neck. I look over at Ivan and he is staring at me with bright purple eyes full of awe and admiration for me.

"Sorry about that Mishka. I am Natalia. Ivan's younger sister." The white blonde girl laughs, introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you! I hope that we can get along and be good friends." I smile and she happily nods. Ivan comes over and gently touches my shoulder.

"We need to dress your wounds Mishka." Natalia spins me around and sees the long deep cuts in my back.

"Go with big brother. I will get you some clothes." She pushes me into Ivan, who hoists me up and carries me to the bathroom as his sister goes into his room to get me some clothes.

" I will need to slide the back of your nightgown down so I can properly clean the cut so don't freak out." Ivan's childish voice tells me and I nod. He carefully slips the nightgown off my shoulders and down my back as I hold the front to my chest in order to be modest. I feel the sting of rubbing alcohol cleaning the cuts before bandages are placed on my wounds. Ivan hands some gauze to Natalia and exits as she comes in with my clothes. She helps me wrap the gaze around my wounds and hand s me my clothes. I change into a long sleeved shirt with a black poofy skirt that goes down to my knees, and some white tights. I put the nightgown in cold water to soak so the blood will come out and follow Natalia out of the bathroom.

"Little brother." I hear a sweet sounding female voice call out through the house.

_ Thank you all for reading! Do you think that I should do Russia's POV on the fight next or just go on with the story from Mishka's POV? Review to let me know._


	8. someone else?

Russia's POV

Mishka and I had just sat down to our candle lit breakfast, when I see my obsessive younger sister Belarus standing at the doorway into the kitchen.

"Brother who is she." Natalia asks in a sickly nice way. I begin shaking in fear and freeze, unable to reply. Mishka, seeing this, responds for me but not in the way I expect.

"I am his girlfriend." My eyes widen in shock at the four little words that have just left my precious Mishka's mouth. Natalia absolutely freaks out and grabs Mishka's fragile shoulders, swinging her into the nearest wall, causing the girl who has my heart to cough up blood. Mishka begins laughing after my sister claims me as hers and dashes, almost too fast for the human eye to follow, to the block of butcher knives I have sitting on the counter, selecting the sharpest and longest one. I cannot believe what is happening before my eyes. The love of my life is fighting my insanely strong and extremely obsessive little sister and I cannot do anything to help, because of the absolute terror my sister instills inside me. My heart breaks as I see Mishka strike my sister in a pressure point, resulting in Natalia spinning around and slicing мой подсолнечника (my sunflower)'s back open. This really upsets Mishka, she hits my sister in all her pressure points, Natalia falls down to the floor, almost cussing out my precious, but Mishka stops her there. Mishka's next words make my heart soar with pride and admiration for the strange but wonderful and amazing girl.

"You are too rough and demanding with your love. If you were more gentle and patient then you could find a really great guy that will truly love you for who you are. I know you are terrified of rejection but you have to take a chance. You are loyal and passionate beyond belief, any guy that has a good head on his shoulders would love to have you for a girlfriend, but only if you do not force it. Love has to come by itself. You cannot control it." the fragile young woman tells my sister, in a motherly way, and comforts my distraught sister. Natalia surprises me by making up with Mishka and the two becoming friends. My sister's obsession is finally over. I can finally be free to love and cherish Mishka without fear of Natalia. I remember the cuts on Mishka's back and walk over to the pair of girls.

"We need to dress your wounds Mishka." I gently put my hand on her shoulder and Natalia panics, barking orders and pushing her new friend into me so I can easily lift her up. I take her into the bathroom and tell my darling sunflower the plan of action. She agrees easily and clean the wounds before my sister comes in and finishes up the bandaging, so it isn't awkward for me or Mishka. They both exit and I hear my older sister Katyusha come in.


End file.
